


Fate and Airplanes

by Lexilindale35



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilindale35/pseuds/Lexilindale35
Summary: Elide Lochan knew one thing: she was completely fucked if she missed this flight.
An AU fic of Elide and Lorcan meeting under unusual circumstances.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked for an AU of my fav new ship and I had to oblige.  
> I hope you like this very cute/fluffy picture of them meeting in a none fantasy world.

Elide Lochan knew one thing: she was completely fucked if she missed this flight. Her uncle had caught up with her and she could hear him chasing her as she ran towards the terminal. She ran as fast as her injured ankle would carry her, pushing people out of the way and hoping they blocked her uncle from catching up. She didn’t stop the apologize, she didn’t have time. She needed to beat the plane and she needed to get the hell out of Morath.

She got to terminal A and made her way to the front of the line. She collided with a brute of a man, his dark hair hung at his shoulders. He turned to glare at her. She could feel the anger and hostility roll off him in waves. But that didn’t intimidate her. He had a good foot or two on her. She didn't even think twice she grabbed his massive arm and pulled him around in front of her. She successfully blocked herself from view as her uncle raced on by.

"What the hell?" His voice was deep and full of annoyance.

Only then, after he growled the words, did she realize she had actually done it. She would never see the inside of her tower again. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized this was freedom. A laugh bubbled out of the back of her throat. She had somehow gotten away. She wouldn't go back, she refused to let her uncle marry her off, or worse, sell her to the highest bidder. Elide stopped and looked up at the man who had just saved her

Her dark eyes found an incredibly handsome stranger staring down at her. He was very tall, taller than any man she had ever met before. His eyes were as dark as his hair. But it wasn't his looks that made her breath catch, or stop the laughter from falling out of her mouth. Instead it was the hard muscle her hand was still touching. His body seemed like it was modeled from stone.

Elide licked her lips as he all but growled at her, "sorry," she stepped back as she regained her breath. The line moved slightly, "thank you."

She didn't know how to tell him he had just saved her life. She didn't have time to consider whatever the butterflies in her stomach meant. She had to keep moving, she had to find a life outside of this tiny town. Her mother had always promised her the world.

And now she was finally going to see it.

She touched her necklace as she stepped in front of him. If only her mother were here to see her. She handed the flight attendant her ticket. She didn't dare a glance back to see if her uncle realized he had missed her. She kept her eyes forward as she walked onto the plane and realized she was finally and truly free.

~~~

Her knee kept bouncing as she sat in her seat beside the window. Her heart was pounding, they had been sitting on the runway for almost twenty minutes now. What if her uncle decided to check planes? Would he be able to get on without a ticket? He had gotten through security somehow. She wouldn't put it past him to somehow get onto every single plane here.

She needed them to take off. She wouldn't feel safe until they were in the air.

Elide's hands were shaking as she willed everyone to sit down and for the plane to take off. She just needed to be in the air. He had no idea which plane she had chosen or why. She wasn't going across the country, but far enough away where he would never find her.

She was going to Perranth. The place her mother had always dreamt of seeing. The place where nothing and everything was waiting for her. 

Elide wasn't sure how her life had became such a mess. She had been a lucky child really. Her parents loved and adored her. Not that she can remember them. They were murdered before she was even seven years old. She remembers her mother's laugh. If she tries hard enough she can remember her father’s face. But everything else faded a long time ago.

The only thing that remained was the ache they left behind. She missed them, even more so as she got older and was forced to live with her horrible uncle. He never cared about her. He took her in for the money and the prospect that one day he could use her. He refused to let her have friends. She barely left the house except to go to school. 

Elide didn't know what it was like to have someone to talk to. She didn't know what it was like to laugh at a joke. She knew she was weird, but it wasn't her fault. She had lived her life locked in an ivory tower.

It was finally her time to break free.

She bit her lip as her knee kept jostling. The seat beside her stayed empty for a quiet a while. Then a shadow crossed her view and she realized that she would be forced to sit beside someone for as long as it took to get there. She steeled herself for whoever she was going to have to ignore for over six hours.

A dark laugh sounded from beside her. Elide took her eyes off the window and looked up. She found the man who had been behind her standing there shaking his head.

"It seems the universe has a sick sense of humor," his deep voice sent shivers down her spine. She had never heard anyone sound like him. She had never seen someone as alluring and brute like as him.

She wanted to know him. But she refused to acknowledge whatever it was pulling at her heart. She didn't need attachments. She needed to focus on herself, she needed to get as far away from this place as possible.

He heaved a sigh as he sat down beside her. She clicked her tongue when his big arm hit hers. He smiled, although Elide wasn't sure if you could consider it a smile. It was more of his teeth showing through his lips.

"I'm Lorcan," he held out a hand.

She glanced at it and then sighed. She ignored his hand, the butterflies getting bigger as she looked into his dark, soulless eyes.

"Elide," she answered him a small voice. 

He raised an eyebrow at her as his arm fell back onto the rest between them. The captain made an announcement for everyone to put their seat belts on. Elide's knee stopped bouncing, she felt like she was going to pass out soon. That's when she realized she had been holding her breath.

The flight attendants did their show for safety measures. Once everyone knew where the exits were and what to do in an emergency, Elide was about ready to burst. She had almost chewed a hole through her bottom lip. She kept glancing at the doors they had locked, waiting to see her uncle spring through them and drag her back to that room he locked her in.

She had never been on a plane, so she didn't know what to expect. Her heart all but leapt into her throat as the engines roared and they started to move. Her eyes went wide, her fingers grabbing the arm rest. Except Lorcan's arm was on one. She grabbed his muscle as the plane started going faster.

He let out a deep chuckle, "breathe, it's okay. It's just the plane. We're taking off."

She nodded, afraid to use her voice. He turned his hand over and let her fingers grasp it, "you can squeeze my hand if it makes you feel better."

She stopped panicking as she looked at the stranger beside her. He was offering to comfort her, no one had ever done that before. She wasn't sure what to do, but she didn't have to think long. Just then the plane took off, the wheels left the ground and she grabbed his hand so fast it surprised both of them.

She closed her eyes and thought of her mother, she thought of the promise she had made her. She thought of the world she was supposed to see. She knew she was meant to be on this plane. She knew she was finally finding her own way.

Lorcan let out a breath beside her, "tell me about yourself Elide. Take your mind off the plane."

She winced as the plane hit a pocket of air on the way up, "I'm just a girl. There's really nothing exciting about me I promise."

He was quiet, her hand all but squeezing the circulation out of his. But he didn't cared. He wasn't sure how or when but he had suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to comfort the tiny girl beside him. Maybe it was because she looked so lost, so damaged, that he wanted to try and fix her.

Or maybe he thought by offering her this kindness he would redeem himself for every evil thing he had ever done.

"I'm sure there's something exciting about you Elide."

She shook her head, "nope. Oh my gosh I really hope it isn't like this the entire time."

He laughed, "no. It's not. Once we level out you'll see it's smooth sailing. Trust me."

He wanted her to. He wanted her to trust him. In all his years as a solider he had never once meant those words. He never actually wanted someone to trust him, to believe he could help them. He had been made into a weapon, used to break countries apart.

Now all he wanted to do was try and help this girl put herself back together. Because he could see she was far more lost than he had ever been. 

Lorcan realized as she spoke softly that she was beautiful. Plain and very ordinary, but that made her more than beautiful in his eyes. Her dark hair hung well past her shoulders. Her brown eyes were haunted by a life he wanted to know. And he watched her as the plane took off, how she started to relax the moment they were in the air.

"So where are you headed to Elide?" He asked slowly, filling the silence that had fallen between them after she spoke her name.

She shrugged, "after the plane lands I don't have any particular place to go. I just had to get away. You saved my life actually," she blushed as her eyes found his once more, "my uncle would've found me if you hadn't blocked me from view."

His lips twitched, begging him to offer her a smile, "so that's why you thanked me."

She nodded, "yes. I guess fate brought us back together for that."

He raised an eyebrow, "do you believe in fate?"

Elide shrugged, "I'm not so sure. If I believed in something as strange as fate I would have to believe my parents were killed for a reason. But they weren't, they were murdered. And then I'd have to believe that my uncle was trying to force me into a situation for the better good. And he wasn't. He wanted to reap the benefits. So no. I don't believe in fate."

Lorcan nodded his head slowly, "good. Fate is for fools who also believe in love at first sight."

Elide smiled. Sometime during their banter the plane had leveled out and she didn't feel like she was going to be sick. She wanted to thank him again for being so nice, "and here I thought you had fallen in love with me already."

Lorcan actually laughed at those words. He shook his head, his eyes lingering on her lips. If he was an honest man he would tell her how much he wanted to kiss those beautiful lips. But instead he was a fool. So he kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't want to scare the poor girl.

Elide sighed, "I'm only kidding. I haven't even been kissed, I wouldn't know the first thing about love."

Oh how he wanted to change that. He wanted to push her up against that window and kiss her until she barely remembered her own name. He had never felt this way. He had never believed that the world would give him something as precious and beautiful as someone like Elide. He didn't deserve it after the horrors he had dealt during the war.

He didn't deserve to be happy. And yet he could see it. He could see a happy ending with her.

"A pretty girl like you has never been in love? I find that hard to believe."

Who was he? He never resorted to flattery. His cheeks burned as Elide rolled her eyes and glared in his direction.

"My uncle kept me locked in my room," her eyes went down to her ankle, "he ruined me in every way possible. This is the first time I've ever seen the sky without him. The first time I'm truly free."

So that's why she was so scared. Lorcan cleared his throat, her hand was still gripping his. Elide took in an deep breath as her shoulders relaxed a little more.

"I wasn't locked up, but I know what it feels like to be forced somewhere you don't want to be," his voice was soft as he ran his thumb over the back of her hand, "I wouldn't wish it on anyone, Elide. Especially not a young girl like you."

Tears filled her eyes, "well thanks, but I'm not anything special. I'm ruined and ordinary. My uncle just spins the tale better."

Lorcan wanted to reach up and wiped away her tears. He wanted to do more than that but he refrained, "what happened to your ankle?"

She winced, "I broke it when I was ten after I fell down the stairs. My uncle didn't trust the doctors and so I never had a cast. So it never healed properly. Now I just walk crooked."

"What about a brace?"

She shrugged, "I've gotten used to it. According to my uncle it adds to my charm."

Lorcan didn't miss the rolling of her eyes. He laughed despite himself, "you are rather charming. Maybe that's why your uncle kept you all to himself."

She didn't smile or laugh. She looked at him with her dark haunted eyes and took in a breath, "my uncle is a terrible man. He deserves more than me just running away from him."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean," he stopped himself. Why was he apologizing to this girl he just met? He didn't owe anyone anything, he had been a solider. He did his duty and now he was going home.

Elide pulled her hand away, "its fine. I just. My parents died when I was little. He's the only father figure I've ever had and he's horrible. They can't all be like that can they?"

Lorcan turned so he was facing her, "no. Trust me Elide. Not everyone is as terrible as him."

She forced a smile, "thank you. For lying to me."

He wanted her to grab his hand again. He wanted to feel her small warm palm against his. He wanted to pull her in and promise to protect her from her terrible uncle. He wanted to ask her what she planned to do when they landed.

But his stupid pride didn't let him. He let her turn away, her eyes going to the window. She looked out it in wonder, amazed at the clouds that greeted her. Lorcan felt something pull at him. Something that told him to make move so he wouldn't lose her before he even knew her.

But he didn't know how. He had never let himself feel anyone for anything. And he wasn't about to start now.

~~~

Elide fell asleep when the plane got close to Texas. She dreamt of running in fields and the endless blue sky that would greet her. She dreamt of a life her mother would be proud of. A life her mother would want her to truly live to the fullest.

She woke up when someone tapped her shoulder. She was greeted with a familiar pair of dark eyes, "we're getting ready to land. I thought of letting you sleep through it, but landing is far more fun than flying."

She rubbed her eyes and nodded sleepily. Before she thought about it she leaned into the man beside her. She wasn't sure why, she felt safe with him. He had shielded her without question, he had held her hand without fail. For some reason she felt like she owed him more than six hours of company.

Before she fell asleep they had talked a little more. Elide told him a few of her horror stories and he offered her some war stories that rivaled her pain. He understood her, he could see her for the first time in her life. Elide felt her chest go tight every time he looked at her. It was like he could see the damage in her soul and he wanted to take the time to fix it.

And for the first time Elide wasn’t scared. She wanted to know Lorcan. 

"When we land, where are you going?" She asked quietly. Lorcan looked surprised at her question. He didn't think she actually cared about him.

He watched as she held his hand once more, wincing as the plane hit turbulence, "I'm going home."

"Where's that?" She ran the tip of her finger over the back of his hand. He shivered under her touch.

"Perranth," he turned and caught her eyes, "I know you are young. I know you don't have a plan. And I know we just met. But I've gotten to a point in my life where I want no regrets. Come with me, I promise I'm not a crazy person. I just. I'm a guy who really wants to know you. I have a spare bed and room to share."

Elide offered him a smile, one that warmed his heart to the very center, "you promise you won't kill me in my sleep?"

He laughed, a deep rich sound she was sure he hadn't expressed in a long time, "no. Then I'd have to bury you and I'm no good with shovels."

Elide nodded slowly, "okay yeah. Just until I get things figured out."

She barely even noticed the plane landing. Lorcan felt like he was flying himself as they prepared to get off the plane. He wasn't sure where his courage had come from. But he was more than happy he had found it. He didn't want to lose her, not before he got a chance to know her.

He never liked a damsel in distress, but he could tell Elide was stronger than she looked. He could tell she was someone worth saving.

Lorcan felt a need pulse through him as he waited for the people in front of him to move. He held Elide's hand, her injured ankle slowing down their progress. He didn't mind, he didn't try to walk any faster. Her hand in his was all he needed to feel like he was finally home.

Elide's heart was pounding. She didn't know anything about this stranger and yet she felt safe agreeing to go home with him. She had no plan now that they were here. She didn't even think she would make it into the plane so she didn't think so far ahead. Lorcan had been a saving grace.

Maybe she should rethink her stance on fate.

Lorcan squeezed her hand the moment they stepped foot in the airport. It was as if he could read her mind, he was reassuring her. After all every couple started as strangers. He pulled her quickly through the crowd, away from the prying eyes of the people they had shared the plane with for the last six hours.

Once they were hidden by the dim light of a doorway he pinned her up against the wall. He didn't even warn her, he pressed his lips to hers and almost moaned with how soft she felt against him. He could've melted right there and never been found again. She was everything good and pure this world had to offer.

He would kill her uncle if he ever found her. While they stood there kissing he made her a promise. He would put his life down in order to protect her. This girl had gotten under his skin in less than six hours. He wasn't sure how or why, but he had handed her his heart.

And he wasn't sure he ever wanted it back.

"I wanted to do that the entire plane ride," he whispered as he pulled back. Her cheeks were flushed and she relaxed in his hands, "now you can tell people a handsome stranger gave you your very first kiss."

Elide smiled, shaking her head as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him once more. She was unsteady with her bad ankle, but Lorcan's strong hands held her hips so she wouldn't fall. When she pulled away her smile melted his cold heart.

"No. I can tell them I finally believe in fate," she smiled as she leaned into him, "because I finally understand exactly why my life has been hell. It lead me here, to you."

Lorcan leaned his forehead against hers, "I'm not a perfect man. But I want to try, for you. You're really going to let me take you home? I promise I won't murder you."

Elide smiled, "I was hoping you'd save me Lorcan."

He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "I didn't save you. You saved yourself."

He pulled away and laced their fingers together. They turned and walked out of the airport. Somehow some way, that tiny girl changed him. And somehow he had changed her. Elide might have saved herself from her uncle. But Lorcan had saved her from herself.

And she wasn't sure how she would ever be able to thank him for that.

~~~

Lorcan didn't even wait six months before he proposed. He knew the moment she grabbed his arm in that airport she had been everything he never knew he was looking for.

And he would've been a fool if he didn't claim her as his for the rest of his life.

Elide never thought she'd know love. But standing beside Lorcan she had found it. That once in a lifetime feeling. She believed in them the same way she had believed in her parents. 

And now after all this time holding his hand she could say she really did believe in fate.


End file.
